


热烈

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: BOYs [6]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Series: BOYs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437586
Kudos: 2





	热烈

小灯是最近新来的拉拉队，生的白净秀丽，却和其她成员似乎有些嫌隙，望着人的时候，狭长的凤眸总带着几分烟煴。

“砰”的一声，篮球砸在篮板上，似乎是过于用力了，整个球架都在晃悠，随着重力又回到了球筐上咕噜的转着，最后落入网中。在空荡的球场上孤单的弹起，却被张梓晨一脚踢到旁处。

邓伦默默走到张梓晨身边，踮起脚，想要搂住他的脖子，在灯光下露出一抹晃人心神的软腰。篮球队队长的手骨节分明，掌心灼热，此刻正扶着邓伦的腰线细细摩挲。

“穿的是我的球袜吧。”  
邓伦抿着花瓣似的唇，点了点头，眼里褪去以往的愁绪，复又藏起了爱慕。

张梓晨蹲在邓伦面前，手握着他纤细的脚踝，看着邓伦嫩足上套着他平日里穿的球袜，裹着那骨肉匀称的小腿，一小圈软肉从袜口鼓了起来。对面的男人低头从圆润的膝盖骨往下亲吻，邓伦臊得眼尾发红，带着颤音说痒。一双柔夷小手将刚刚一旁的篮球抱紧怀里想挡住自己不知羞的模样。

袜子被慢慢剥离小腿，袜口一圈皮筋将他细嫩的皮肉勒的有些发红，年轻人的荷尔蒙让张梓晨才一个下午就长出了些许胡渣，扎在邓伦的莹白的肌肤上弄得他忍不住弯了嘴角，小腿肚被大手捏在手里，用力拉着往前，他带着娇嗔的哼了一声有些不满，下一秒又只能将呻吟压在舌下。粉嫩的脚趾被含进双唇，炽热的口腔温度让邓伦瞬间软了身子，他仰躺在冰凉的地板上，面颊一片绯红，脚趾缝隙处被一遍遍仔细舔舐，舒服的快要昏厥，又痒的心头难耐，而短裙里早就一片濡湿，打湿了他柔软的耻毛，粘着他的皮肉。张梓晨望了一眼邓伦身陷爱欲的模样，动了动嘴，一口咬在他敏感的小脚趾尖，邓伦颤抖着呜咽了一声。

双足终于被放开，即使是如此轻柔的亵玩，也不免染红了一片。张梓晨整个人挤在邓伦双腿之间，手指挑其内裤的一边，露出湿淋淋的私处，原是刚刚就已经去了一次。指腹蹭上勃起的柱头，邓伦通体雪白，即使连这处，也生的粉嫩诱人，宛如豆蔻。下方一道细缝，正不断吐着清液，隐藏在其中的花蒂微微探出，如初夏小荷，颤人心头。

篮球运动员过长的手指拨开阴唇，小心翼翼的往蜜穴探去，手指插入的时候就像皮肉被破开，紧致的嫩穴被骨节撑开，邓伦的呼吸有些急促，他的女穴不如女子，无法一下子接纳太大的物件。直至张梓晨手指完全没入，滚烫的掌心贴着邓伦小巧的私处，黏腻的汁液已经淌了他满手。张梓晨转着手腕捣弄这处女穴，插得噗噗作响，柱身翘起贴着柔软的肚皮也一波一波吐着液体。一汪水穴被搅得清汁不断，邓伦红着眼尾不断唉叫，舒服的小脸憋的发红，张梓晨又不满足的将其撑开，将小眼弄成一个小洞，指尖又捏着阴蒂把玩，邓伦穴腔的嫩肉不断蠕动，把他弄得全身发颤，又狠心抽出手指。

邓伦有些不解，很快一个滚烫的柱体抵住了他的下身，即使被好好开拓过，过大的阳具让邓伦心生怯意，他忍不住缩了缩肩头，却被人压着身子不容拒绝的进入，处女的鲜血溅在交合处，女穴被撑得几乎发白，他抬起胳膊留着身上的男人想要寻求安慰。一个浅浅的吻落在他耳旁。邓伦摸了摸男人的头发示意他可以了，很快疼痛被快感取代。

邓伦敞着身体接纳他人的物件，紧窄火热的地方吸吮着张梓晨，湿润的肉道畅通无阻，穴腔蠕动挤压着张梓晨的阳物，一开始还是游刃有余的抽动，可那小地方吸得他太舒服了，他抬起邓伦臀部，发了狠的抽插，胯被撞击的一片红艳，穴口挤出几滴蜜液，邓伦张着嘴津液顺着漂亮的下颚低落，甜蜜的呻吟着。粗大的东西像是要捣烂似的冲破层层软肉，邓伦尖叫一声，浑身抽搐，性器喷出一股热液，洒在张梓晨的小腹，高潮过后缩得死紧的蜜穴嘬紧仍在抽插的肉棒。张梓晨又抽动了几十下，直到把内里在一次干的松软。肉体拍击的越来越强烈，邓伦恍惚间觉得子宫甚至被龟头亲吻着，还没来得及反抗，就被再一次压制，一条腿被高高抬起，阳具快速的进出被摩擦的红艳小穴，邓伦疲软的性器随着动作不断摇晃，整个人湿漉漉的就像雨后红玫，娇艳欲滴。

邓伦被干的有些意识不清，只感觉有人把自己整个抱起，他害怕的加紧对方的腰，手牢牢勾着脖子不敢放松，下面被插得有些发麻，他抖着嘴唇说不要，太深了，对方却想没听见似的。邓伦难过的将脸埋在张梓晨的脖子那儿又呜呜的哭出声。

不断蠕动的穴肉轻柔地挤压着张梓晨的龟头，他舒服的一手握着邓伦的腰，一手绕着他的屁股，又一次干了起来。每一次都整根拔出，在狠恨肏进去，一次次的猛击在邓伦花心处。肚子要被撑破的恐惧让他哭着求饶。又无法逃离，挺立的乳尖隔着拉拉队服不断磨蹭着对方坚硬的胸膛，那一副处女失贞的模样取悦了对方。张梓晨任由邓伦满嘴梓晨梓晨的乱叫，动作却不见慢下，将他钉在自己的大肉棒上，奸得邓伦不断颠动，深处涌出的大鼓汁水在过程中被挤压出体外，顺着他的大腿滴落在地板上，聚成一小滩，乖顺的挺起屁股迎接男人一下狠似一下的撞击，嘴里的抽泣声浪叫声混成一片。张梓晨干得欲罢不能，那火热的软绵嫩肉犹如天堂，邓伦的身体富有弹性又充满诱人的气息，犹如蜜桃是的臀部在每一次的动作下抖动不已。

不知干了多久，邓伦几乎是翻着白眼，呼吸微弱的感觉到了张梓晨终于射了进去，插在穴里的肉棒一拔出，里头大股精液混着他的情汁流了出来，原本连指尖插入都费劲的地方如今被捣的宛如小口，他咬着嘴唇身体不断颤抖的哭泣着，裙子也全都黏在胯部。


End file.
